¡Jalmosdoen suhaeng, Naruto!
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Porque el dobe era idiota y yo un inexperto en pañales. (Viñeta de regalo para Athena)


**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, excepto la trama rara xD ¡Que viva el SasuSaku y que Naruto sea golpeado!

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

¡Mal hecho, Naruto!

* * *

 ** _Mes SasuSaku día diez_**

* * *

Me estaba volviendo loco, pensé que sería tan fácil como las misiones que nos ponía Kakashi cada mes: matar gente, arrestar asesinos, destruir a dioses, etc. Pero me había dado cuenta muy tarde que esta misión no era tan sencilla.

Estaba haciendo mi último intento, pero algo salió mal y terminé embarrado de ese polvo blanco por toda la cara. Mi propia hija me había traicionado tirándose un gas en mi rostro.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Uy, querido. No te gustará que te recuerde el porqué el karma la trae contra ti, ¿o sí? —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Sakura había llegado del hospital. Un error que no podía permitirme.

—Será mejor que te calles. —Se rió al escuchar mi tono molesto.

—Qué sensible andamos. Déjame hacerlo a...

—No. —Era muy claro que no iba a dejar que ella quedara como la estrella de la misión.

Porque sí, mi hija era la misión de la que hablaba... Específicamente: cambiarle el pañal era la misión suicida que tenía en manos y ya llevaba tres horas en esto. El reporte llevaría una gran cantidad de gases potenciados con talco y excremento embarrado en la cama... también en mi ropa.

Me estaba cansando de eso, pero no me daría por vencido. Así que tomé a Sarada en brazos y la alejé de su madre.

—Este momento es de padre e hija, Sakura. No te metas en nuestro tiempo de calidad —comenté molesto por la falta de confianza.

—Pero Sasuke, así no se...

—Ya sé que me vas a decir que así no se hace, ¿y? Deja que me equivoque. No me hará daño alguno. —Me fui del cuarto de la niña para dirigirme al baño con ella.

.-.-.-.

Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Sin embargo, sabía que era más orgullo y ego herido que lo realmente pensaba. ¿Cómo le dices a tu esposa que no quieres que se decepcione de ti porque no sabes tratar las cosas básicas de ru porpia hija? Era un padre incompetente y quería cambiar eso.

Llené la tina de agua mientras mi pequeña se metía el puño a la boca y se reía de cosas sin sentido para mí. La observé detenidamente, era una niña hermosa con su físico cien porciento Uchiha; me hubiera encantado que sacara los ojos verdes de Sakura. Esperaba que con los otros hijos que tuviéramos podría tener el lujo de un bebé de ojos verdes o uno de cabellos rosa.

Suspiré cuando estuvo lista la bañera. Acomodé mejor a Sara entre mis brazos y me sumergí con ella en el agua. Los gorgogeos que hacía eran una delicia; amaba a mi familia aunque no la merecía. Jugué con ella todo lo que pude, le quité los restos de suciedad y la saqué entre risas compartidas.

Tenía un año con cinco meses y parecía que tenía energía como un niño de diez. Digna hija de su madre. El enojo ya se me había bajado y decidí intentarlo una vez más:

Primero, se me echa pomada para evitar rozaduras; segundo, se acomoda el pañal bajo sus pompitas y entre sus piernas; tercero, se echa talco para que tenga frescura. Bien. Faltaba el cuarto, y más difícil, paso: cerrar el pañal. Respiré profundo buscando concentración y, cuando estuve listo, puse manos a la obra..

—¡SASUKE! —Y ese grito lo echó a perder todo.

Mi hija pegó un brinco y gritó del susto. Se me movió quitando de su lugar el pañal, pero giró hacía la esquina del lavabo a punto de caer. Me moví lo más rápido que pude... Logré salvarla de un buen golpe, aunque nadie me salvó a mí de romper el retrete.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NARUTO! —gritó mi amada molestia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar de ese modo a mi casa? ¡Y ME VALE UN CARAJO QUE SEAS EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE! ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y TÚ NO MANDAS AQUÍ!

Solo se escuchaban los quejidos de Naruto que estaba siendo apaleado por una furiosa mujer. Cuando calme a Sarada volví a repetir el proceso de poner pañales. ¡Al fin pude hacerlo sin interupciones! Salí del baño para encontrar al dobe inconsciente en medio de la sala y dos sillones partidos a la mitad. Eso saldría caro.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, Sakura volteó a verme: su ceño se frunció y abrió la boca con asombro al ver a Sarada con un pañal bien puesto.

—¡NO ME DEJASTE GRABAR ALGO ÉPICO, NARUTO!

¿Qué hice para merecer una familia tan rara? Solo negué con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de mis labios. Eran la mejor familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Arian, esra historia es para ti. Tiene un poco de todo xD Disculpa las faltas de ortografía o las incoherencias (escribí en el cel y se pone bien marihuano). Gracias pequeña por ser mi musa de hoy. Espero te guste.**

 **¡Gracias a los que entran a darse una vuelta por mis fics! Los amo.**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
